Paracaidista
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: La mente es como un paracaídas: no sirve de nada si no se abre. PWP.


_Uh, ¡hola! Yo quería escribir algo así hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, no así-así, en realidad. Lo pondré todo en claro en notas finales ;D En fin. Espero que les guste. Besitos babosos._

 **Disclaimer:** _Yuri On Ice no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, por supuesto hubiera habido boda hermosa y super cargada de cachorritos y cosas bonitas, y segunda-tercera-cuarta-y no lo sé, mil temporadas más. #GforPresident (?)_

 **Summary:** _La mente es como un paracaídas: no sirve de nada si no se abre._

 **Advertencias:** _Relación homosexual que no tiene pies ni cabezas, pero me gusta. Uh, trío. Sí. Trío sexual. Explícito. Underage también. No tiene nada que ver con los Gays En Hielo que conoces; si no te gusta el sexo sin sentido, sal de aquí ;3_

 _Si te gusta el sexo sin sentido en un trío Victor/Yuuri/Yuri, bienvenido seas al infierno. Te haré un lugar con galletitas o pizza. Creo que la pizza es mejor *pensando un pensamiento*._

* * *

 **La relación entre paracaidismo y paracaidista**

Cuando los conociste, definitivamente no creías que eso acabaría así. Porque no. Porque uno de ellos era tu ídolo de la infancia, poco menos que un Dios; puro, sensible, atractivo, benevolente. Su sonrisa exudaba la sensación de que los ángeles te brindaron un consuelo temporal que se limitaba al verle la alegría pintada en la cara. Y porque el otro era un crío, dieciséis años recién cumplidos, garras expuestas y comentarios hirientes. Su boca se curvaba en malicia mientras relamía sus labios, deseando herir y lastimar de la forma más honda, más cínica y más placentera.

Sí, podrías haberlos deseado a ambos. Podrías haber soñado con el hermoso día en que quizá Victor Nikiforov tomara tu rostro entre sus manos y cubriera con ternura tus labios con los suyos; un sueño de cuento de hadas, el príncipe rescatando al prisionero de su encierro. Sí, podrías haber soñado en cambio al cruel tigre ruso, Yuri Plisetsky, sonriendo con cinismo mientras te jalaba de la corbata y te empotraba contra la pared de algún sitio oscuro, pero no privado, tomaba tu boca con desespero y se restregaba contra ti como el adolescente que era.

Tus fantasías jamás habían sido mencionadas. Es decir, ¿por qué mencionarlas? Victor de pronto había llegado a entrenarte, Yuri de pronto era tu competidor, y tú debías hacer un extraño programa en el que debías conectarte con tu lado más sexual y joder, como si eso existiera.

Victor te ató las cuerdas con cuidado. Cubrió tu cuerpo de besos ansiosos y se enterró en ti hasta lo más hondo con sus palabras. No necesitó embestir tu cuerpo para que lo sintieras en tu interior durante días, semanas, meses. Su voz, su calidez, sus expresiones… se ancló en lo más hondo, un amor que parecía pedir y exigir, y al mismo tiempo otorgar.

Entonces, Yuri te tomó entre sus brazos y te lanzó del avión. El paracaídas aferrado a tu espalda y pidiendo ser soltado cuando te sedujo con su intento de imitación ebria, te arrastró a aquella habitación en Barcelona y cubrió tu boca con la suya. Una lengua ansiosa recorrió el interior de tu boca, y un jadeo sorprendido pareció desprenderse de tus labios, quizá una negativa, pero el tigre de hielo jamás aceptaría ser negado ni ser rechazado, porque él tomó tu cuerpo para que lo tomara. Yuri Plisetsky te miró con sus ojos burlones e hirientes, como si todo no fuese más que una guerra, envolvió sus piernas en torno a tus caderas y te guió con experiencia.

Victor se enfadará, creías. Victor te odiará, todo se arruinará, todo se perderá…

Entonces, la mañana te recibe con caricias ansiosas. Tus ojos parecen quemar mientras los borrones de lágrimas y recuerdos aparecen y te volteas, incapaz de racionar cuando eran más de dos las manos que subían y bajaban por tu cuerpo.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, Yuuri —susurra Victor en tu cuello, sus labios descendiendo suavemente por tu garganta, mientras otra boca más cruel trepaba por tus muslos. Intentas removerte, aterrado por lo que parecía algún tipo de castigo, pero no lo era, mucho menos cuando Victor toma tus labios de forma ansiosa, su dulzura siempre presente pero apasionada.

La boca de Yuri, en cambio, toma otra cosa.

Gimes en el beso. Cuatro manos subiendo y bajando, recorriendo y marcando. Dos bocas buscándote, incorporándote y dejándote en medio de ambos.

—Yuri y yo hemos hecho esto muchas veces —susurra Victor contra la piel de tu nuca, y casi puedes imaginarte sus cejas alzadas, su expresión meditabunda—. Sin embargo, sabíamos que algo necesitábamos. Puedo decir, ahora, que sé qué es.

Tragas saliva cuando las manos de Victor te atraen a él, restregando su polla erecta contra tu espalda, haciéndote estremecer. _Está mal,_ piensas inmediatamente, tu cuerpo totalmente tenso mientras observas a Yuri mirándote como un depredador. Yuri capta tu mirada y se mueve lo suficiente para que veas el movimiento. Dedos introduciéndose en su interior, lubricándose, dedos que se mueven y salen y entran y extienden, enseñándote el lugar donde estarás en poco tiempo.

Echas atrás la cabeza cuando Victor imita los movimientos de Yuri con sus propios dedos _en ti._ Todo es irracional, loco, enfermo, _está mal._ Estás tan tenso que el primer dígito duele y sollozas, pero Victor aparta tus cabellos del camino de su boca hacia la piel de tu cuello y besa allí, suavemente.

—La mente es como un paracaídas, Yuuri —susurra, otro el dedo en tu interior moviéndose, otro quejido siendo arrancado de tu boca—. No sirve de nada si no se abre.

Cierras los ojos. ¿Cómo abrir una mente que ha permanecido cerrada tanto tiempo? Cuesta, y lo sabes. Y quizá el primer paso sea caminar antes de correr, y correr antes de volar. No pueden lanzarte del avión sin siquiera saber cómo es la superficie por donde debías haber dado los primeros pasos.

Pero no. Lo has sabido siempre, te dices a ti mismo. Has sabido caminar y correr y ahora lo que quieres es aprender a volar.

Relajas tu cuerpo y Victor ríe oscuramente contra tu piel. Los dedos lubricados fluyen en tu interior, uno a uno, se extienden, y cuando abres los ojos te das cuenta de que estás a punto de correrte con la sensación de ser penetrado por los dedos de Victor y ver que lo está haciendo de la misma manera en la que Yuri lo hace consigo mismo. Quieres gemir y gritar y tocar y perderte, y volar.

Yuri observa la nueva determinación en tus ojos. Se acerca, te observa y sonríe cínicamente mientras se empala en ti. Puedes ver la tensión en su cuerpo y a la vez la relajación mientras lo llenas y se completa, aferrándose a ti.

—Anda, anciano —dice Yuri, dirigiéndose a Victor—. Fóllalo y comencemos a movernos. ¿O necesitas otra pastilla de _viagra?_

Victor ríe despreocupadamente y te toma, atrae y embiste, y de pronto todo es calor. Calor dentro y calor rodeándote. Calor de piernas que se entrelazan y cuerpos que no tienen forma ni comienzo ni final y quizá ni siquiera son cuerpos, son sensaciones y sabores y embestidas y placer.

Yuri te besa de forma animal y lo masturbas. Él se masturba. Victor cubre ambas manos y lo mantiene a su ritmo. Piernas que se aferran de forma estrecha y atraen a la locura y quizá jamás ha habido cordura en el amor por la adrenalina de, como paracaidista que cae a poca distancia del suelo sin abrir su salvación, estar follando con Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov rodeado de los demás competidores del Gran Prix Final, todos en un turbulento sueño del cual podrían despertar en cualquier momento.

La caída era la mejor sensación antes del alivio cuando se llega a salvo al suelo. Pero el alivio aún no llegaba, y la caída podría ser eterna porque no era algo que estabas dispuesto a soltar muy pronto.

* * *

 _DIJE QUE HARÍA NOTAS FINALES Y CASI LAS OLVIDO. Bien. Yo, realmente, REALMENTE quería escribir un trío basado en la frase que puse en el Summary. Tengo una agenda donde apunto solamente frases que me parecen muy buenas/inspiradoras/interesantes, y a veces nombres o lugares o detalles así. Y hace unas cuantas semanas abrí la agenda y estaba esa frase, y justo sobre ella una persona cayendo con un paracaídas desplegado de su cabeza abierta -creo que es un poco gráfico pero es muy yo duh. El hecho es que… simplemente quería hacerlo. Tiene tantas connotaciones que me pone la piel de gallina, y quería escribirlo, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo ni nada de eso. Entonces, mi beba Lex se apuntó en el fictober, me quise apuntar con ella y me dio además de la lista de palabras, la lista de ships. E, increíblemente, junto a la palabra 'paracaidista' estaba este trío. Y creo que fue lo que necesitaba._

 _Muchas gracias a tooooodos por leer. ¡Y a Luna por publicar, y a Lex por inspirar! Gracias._

 _xoxo G._


End file.
